


Sinful Tongue

by bobasheebaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, NSFW, Oral, Smut, barely a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: You get distracted by John’s tongue.A/N: JDM and his damn sinful tongue got stuck in my head, smut insued. As always I'm delusional in my writing when it comes to John’s death. (I envisioned this in the Bunker Library for some reason)





	Sinful Tongue

You looked across the table at John and sighed. His tongue was sticking out of his mouth, again. You shook your head, such a fucking tease! You thought.   
“You ok over there sweetheart?” He asked glancing up from his book.  
“No!” You answered clearly annoyed.  
John quirked an eyebrow.  
“Are you trying to tease me?” You hissed angrily.  
He quirked an eyebrow at you again in question.  
“You and that fucking sinful tongue of yours! You’re always licking your lips or just sticking it out a little and it drives me crazy!” You explained.  
“Thinking about how Daddy uses his tongue on that sweet little pussy of yours?” He asked, licking his lips.  
You clamped your thighs shut, you were having enough problems just looking at his tongue dart out of his mouth every so often, now his words, that hungry look in his eyes had heat pooling to your stomach and your pussy dripping.  
“John!” You hissed.  
“What?” He asked like he had no way of knowing how he was driving you absolutely insane with desire. He leaned back in his chair, running his tongue over the edge of his teeth, going back to the lore book he’d been reading. You glared at him as you watched him lick his lips seductively. You rolled your eyes, clenched your thighs tighter and tried to get back to the book you had been searching.   
Your eyes kept darting up to look at John and he was either licking his lips, or biting his damn lip every time you looked up. You even caught him licking his thumb when reading, just because he knows it makes you weak.You groaned internally, this man and his sinful tongue were bound to be the death of you. You shook your head and tried desperately to focus on the words in front of you. You glanced up to see that John has left the table, you shrug your shoulders and go back to your book, glad to be distraction free for a moment. You had read one sentence when you felt his lips on your neck.  
“John…” You warned, narrowing your eyes in annoyance.  
“You said to stop teasing, so I am.” John replied, you could feel him smirking against your neck.  
“You know this isn’t what I meant.” You said, trying unsuccessfully to push him away.  
“I know you’re all worked up baby girl, don’t you want daddy to take care of you?” He replied, his hand traveling your body, settling between your thighs, gently rubbing.  
“John,” you moaned, grinding your hips into his hand.   
“What’s my baby girl want?” He asked, rubbing your mound a little harder.  
“Your tongue daddy.” You whined, your need for him taking over your annoyance at his teasing.  
“Ask nicely baby girl.” He growled, still teasing you with his hand.  
“Daddy, please, I need your tongue. I need you to make me cum.” You whined, your voice laced with need.  
“Oh baby girl, I’m going to make you scream my name.” He replied, his voice husky as he undid your pants.  
John hooked his fingers into your pants and thong, you raised your hips as he drug your pants down pulling them off.  
“Open up those legs, let Daddy see that pretty pussy.” He growled licking his lips.   
You slowly spread your legs, biting your lower lip as you watched him lick his lips. His gaze bore into you, hungry like an animal staring down his prey. John sank to knees between your parted legs, leaning forward he flattened his tongue, licking along your slit. He moaned against your warm center at your tangy sweet taste, sending vibrations through your core. Your hands gripped the back of his head, pushing him closer to where you needed him. His tongue flicked against your clit before he attached his mouth around the sensitive bud and sucked hard. You bucked your hips into his mouth letting out a low moan at the sensation.   
He nibbled gently on your clit, “fuck daddy!” You moaned, prompting a chuckle from John, the vibrations shot through your heated core, lighting up more nerves than you thought possible.   
John gripped your hips, pressing his fingers into you hard enough to bruise as he pulled you closer. He released your clit flicking it one last time before licking his way back to your hole. He moved his one hand, rubbing your clit with his thumb as he fucked you with his sinful tongue.   
You tugged on his hair as you pushed him closer, his tongue driving you wild. You threw your head back moaning loudly not caring if you might be heard.   
Fire built in your belly as he fucked you with his sinful tongue. You arched your back and pushed your hips closer as you neared the edge of release.   
“Daddy please!” You cried, eyes clamped shut, toes curling.  
Your walls fluttered around his tongue, he rubbed your clit harder. You came screaming his name, your walls clenching around his tongue as he lapped eagerly at your juices. You came down panting, a thin sheen of sweat making your shirt cling to your body.  
He stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, “better baby girl?” He asked with a smirk going back to the other side of the table.  
Face flushed, you nodded as you pulled back up your pants. You settled back into the book you had been reading, at least now you could concentrate.


End file.
